I am Alex Rider
by Tsubasa504
Summary: What can a simply English Essay reveal about Alex Rider.


**For all who wish to read. It was raining and I was bored so I ended up writing this. I'd love reviews, let me now what you think. **

**-Tsubasa-  
**

* * *

_My Dream Essay_

_My biggest dream/wish is to be normal._

That's how I started my dream essay for Mr. Sandifer's English class. It was a simple essay I suppose; all we had to do was write 700 words about what are biggest dream in our life is.

**Example: be in the Olympics, become the prime minister, work for the police, be a soccer star, etc. **

First of course I had stared at the blank piece of paper for over 30 minutes before I came up with something to write. How was I supposed to know what my dream was; when I had practically been sold to the English Secret Service. I didn't have the rights of normal citizens; man I wasn't even considered a normal citizen. What right did I have to dream?

_Normal; confirming to the standard or common type, usual, not abnormal, regular, *natural*.I once considered myself normal, a thirteen year old with dreams of the future. I wanted to be a soccer player, I wanted to own a big house and a cat and pass school. But my life was not meant to be, for before I knew it everything normal and comfortable was taken from my life. I was forced into the world of men, forced to abide to rules and regulation. I was blackmailed and abused and my life hung on a tearing thread. I jump at shadows, I see everything, I hear everything and above all I have lost the fear of death. Nothing can make me dream of life. For even if a dream of normality I lost the ability when I was fourteen and now it's just a simple thought at the back of my mind that pushes and teases and reminds me that I am too far gone to ever be normal. I wish to be able to play soccer again, I dream of going to the movies without a worry or thought of fear when I go out with other people. I dream of truth and a normal family. _

I stopped thinking about what I was writing. It didn't really matter after all even if I turned it in no one would really believe the real story.

_I am 16 years now and two years ago my uncle Ian was killed. That's right a man known as Yassen killed him. Ian was my last living relative and he was a spy for the secret service. And when he died they decided I was the next best to put in. Untrained and naïve I was forced into a mission that changed my life. _

_I killed for the first time in my life and it was my introduction into the world I now live in. People send assassins after me and every month I am sent on a mission always harder than the one before. I have lost everyone, just a couple of months ago, the world's largest and most dangerous criminal organization killed my housekeeper Jack. She was like a sister and a mother and above all she was my last link to normality. Now I simply live for the reason of taking orders. I wish I could feel something when I kill, but I fear that that ability was lost somewhere in the Amazon one year ago. I pity none, if you die by my hand; it can only be your fault, for you where at the wrong place and the wrong time._

_In conclusion I'd like to say, that if you dream of anything but a normal life. You wish for action and excitement and you believe you can find it in the criminal world or secret service. Don't listen to your emotions. That's a heads up warning cause maybe next time you'll be my next victim._

_My name is Alex Rider and I am a professional killer, A.K.A. Assassin._

My last sentence was just finished as the teacher Mr. Sandifer called to pass up all the papers. I stared at it, my eyes as blank as usual and I looked at it. Something akin to irritation passed through me, for I don't remember writing that last part.

I wrote on a paper real quick as the guy behind me persisted on me taking his paper and passing it up the row so that the teacher could pick it up.

As I left the class, I already knew I had failed the essay; for all that the teacher had been given was one sentence and that one sentence said.

_I lost my dream a long time ago. _

And my original paper was stuffed down my backpack as far down as it would go and I prayed to who ever felt like listening that I wouldn't have to look at it ever again and that it will be forgotten.

For this Alex Rider didn't have such normal things as a dream.


End file.
